Full House
by Almighty Smurph
Summary: Sequel to 'Leaving without a Goodbye' and 'Meant to be together'


Full House

Ward was in the kitchen with his girls making breakfast for Skye. Skye and Ward had been together for now been together for 7 years and married for the past 5 years. Together they had 4 beautiful smart little girls with two more the way- six year old identical twins Chloe and Sophie, three year old Esme and one and a half year old Ava. When they agreed to try for one more to see whether or not they could add a little boy into their family, they were shocked to find they would be having another set of twins.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ava called from her high chair slapping her hands against the table top.

"One minute, Princess. Chloe, Sophie which one of you wants to take the tray up to mommy?" Ward asked as he finished plating up Skye breakfast.

"I will, Chloe and Esme want to carry the presents." Sophie told her father.

"Ok. Come here Sophie." Ward handed Sophie the tray making sure his daughter had a good grip on the tray before letting go of it. "Alight Sophie you head up first but go very carefully and slowly. Chloe and Esme you go next but don't walk so close behind Sophie." Ward picked up Ava from her high chair and carried her on his hip.

Ward opened the bedroom door for the girls and followed the girls in. Skye was still fast sleep cuddling into the body pillow Ward hated so much.

"Skye." Ward whispered. Skye slowly began to stir. She smiled when she was Ward as she opened her eyes. "Happy Birthday, Beautiful." Ward lent down to kiss her.

"Happy Birthday, Mommy!" The three oldest girls cried in unison whilst Ava repeated 'happy' and 'Mommy' over and over again. Ward moved over so Skye could see the girls.

"Ahhhh…." Skye tried not to cry but she got very emotional at the littlest of things. "Thank you." Skye whipped away her tear and sat up with help from Ward.

Ward up Ava on to the bed then took the tray from Sophie so she could join the rest of her sisters of the bed. Giving Skye the tray he joined them on the bed. Skye opened her present as she ate her breakfast. As she opened each present the girls would tell her who picked it or made it. Skye loved all of her presents especially the ones the girls had made for her, she had always loved them the most.

They spent most of it on the beach as they waited for the team to arrive to celebrate Skye's birthday with them. Skye at on the deck chair with Ava on her lap as she watched her husband and the oldest girls play in the water.

"Baby." Ava said tapping Skye's six month baby bump where one of the twins kicked.

"That's right but there two babies in mommy's tummy." Skye her hand through Ava's short curls. "Do you want to go in the water?"

"Yes! Pay daddy." Ava bounced happily on her mother's lap.

"Come on then." Skye got up then pick Ava up then headed down to the water not before grabbing Ava's rubber ring.

Skye waddled down to the water's edge where she was meet by Ward. Ward took her hand and guided into the water just in case she slipped on one of the rocks that where under the water. When they reached the girls Ava was placed in her rubber ring so she could play with her sisters. Ward stood behind Skye with his arm wrapped around her. Skye laid her head against his chest being soothed by his fingers drawing patterns on her bump.

"Uncle Fitz! Uncle Fitz!" Esme cried.

Ward turned to see that the team had arrived. Fitz was already in the in the water making his way over to them carrying his four year old son Timothy. Not far behind them was nine year old Aanya, May's adopted daughter. The rest of the team were still standing on the beach and what Ward could tell Trip was undressing some he could join them in the water.

"I'm going to head back up." Skye informed Ward, "I'm going to take Esme and Ava back with me so I can put them down for their nap."

"Ok. Do you want my help with the kids?" Wards asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Skye kissed him before collecting her Esme and Ava.

As she headed back towards the beach- Fitz, Trip, Timothy and Aanya all wished her a happy birthday. Reaching the beach Coulson wrapped Esme in a towel and May did the same with Ava.

"How can you look so great at six months pregnant with twin? I looked both times." Jemma commented mentioning her one year old, Emily, as she handed Skye a towel.

"Jemma, you looked gorgeous and I feel like a whale." Skye subconsciously rubbed her bump.

"Daddy says Mommy always beautiful." Emse said rubbing her eyes tiredly laying her head on Coulson's shoulder.

"I think someone needs her nap." Coulson said.

"Yes and so does Ava. You don't mind giving me a hand would?" Skye asked Coulson.

"I'll put Ava down, you stay down here with Jemma and rest." May told Skye before turning to back up to the house. Coulson then followed behind May.

***A.O.S***

For dinner the children sat at a separate table to the adults except from Emily and Ava who were sitting on their fathers laps. For their dinner they were having a BBQ which the males had made for them. The women had sat watching the males trying to be macho by keeping them away from the grill. During dinner no one talked about work as they believe their children where too young to know about the horrors in the world. The only one who knew about their work was Aanya as they had rescued her during a mission.

Three and a half years ago, people had been disappearing from a small town in Nevada. A scientist, by the name of Arden Reid, was trying to create a black hole in the earth. Coulson and his team went into investigate. Both of Aanya's parents had disappeared and when they went to talk to the young girl, she bonded to May which surprised everyone. When they arrested the loony scientist FitzSimmons tried to find a way to get everyone who disappeared back but they were unsuccessful. When they were about to leave May adopted Aanya so she wouldn't have to grow up in the system. Again May had shocked the team but May had opened up a bit more after Skye left to be with Ward.

"Sophie, Chloe and Esme want to camp out to night in the back garden and wanted to know if Aanya and Timothy could join them." Skye told Jemma and May.

"I'm ok with Aanya joining them." May replied.

"As long as Ward or Leo is with them then Timmy can join them." Jemma said.

"Grant didn't get a choice in the matter when the girls asked him yesterday." Skye said making everyone laugh.

"They certainly have you wrapped around their little fingers, Ward." Coulson commented.

"Tell me about it. All they have to stare at me with their puppy dog faces and I end up down whatever they want me to do." Ward admitted.

"Awww, let's just hope this time you've managed to get me pregnant with at least one boy." Skye ran her hand over her bump.

***A.O.S***

_Nine weeks later._

"That's it Skye just breath." Ward instructed his wife as another contraction hit her.

"Grant…" Skye paused to catch her breath, "No more. I know you would love to have a son but I can't do this again." Skye admitted squeezing his hand.

"I don't care Skye as long as their healthy, I don't care." Ward pressed a kiss on the side of her head.

"Aright Skye, let's see if it's time for you to start pushing." Dr Blackadder said. She was the same doctor that had delivered all of their girls. "10 cm Skye time to push."

Two hours later the second baby was now crowing. A couple of minutes earlier Skye had given birth to their fifth girl.

"A couple of more pushes and you're baby will be out." The Doctor told Skye.

"I can't." Skye laid her back on the bed. She had been in labour for 13 hours and she was tired and had no energy left.

"You can do this Skye. Just a couple of more pushes and you'll get to meet baby number 6." Ward said whipping her forehead with a damp cloth.

Skye screamed as she pushed and this time almost broke Wards fingers. "That's its Skye. One more big push for me now." Dr Blackadder informed Skye. Skye pushed one more time. The baby's cries echoed around the room. "It's a boy. Well done Skye. Would Dad like to cut the cord?"

Ward reached out and cut the cord like he had done with all of his girls but this time his hand was shacking a lot more than it had in previous times. He couldn't believe that he now had a son. After five girls, _FIVE GIRLS,_ there would now be a little boy running around their house.

"Hi handsome." Skye spoke softly to her son when he was placed on her chest. "He's just perfect, Grant." Skye could feel the tears rolling down her checks.

"Yes he is," Grant reached his sons tiny hand, "Dr Blackadder needs to check him over." Ward informed Skye.

"OK." Skye a placed a kiss on top of her sons head before passing him over to his father.

Skye relax as she watched her husband take their son over to the doctor. Dr Blackadder was in the middle of checking over their daughter.

"Your daughter is perfectly healthy." Dr Blackadder said smiling as she began to check their son. After a couple of minutes the doctor conformed that the little boy was also healthy. She the doctor left the room, she let them know what she would check back on the later.

Ward wheeled two clear baby beds over to Skye. Carefully picking up his son, he laid him back on Skye's chest. He then did the same with his daughter. Sitting down next to Skye, the silent watched the twins sleep. They ways liked those moments, just sitting watching the new lives the created peacefully sleeping.

"Skye." Ward broke the silence, Skye turned her head to look at him. He eyes were filled with emotions. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Skye asked.

"You saved me….." Ward chocked out.

"Grant…." Skye interrupted.

"No please, let me talk." Skye nodded slowly at him indicating he should continue. "I never thought I would ever be part of a family, a real family. You gave me that. You and our kids are my life."

"Grant what brought this on? It's been a while since you've spoken like this." Ward shrugged his shoulders. "Grant."

"I'm scared." Ward admitted.

"Of what?"

"That maybe one day, you'll think that I don't deserve you or the kids and you'll leave." Ward couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Stop." Skye said sternly. "The only reason you're talking about is because you tired. You've been up for more than 24 hours. You're a good man Grant. I couldn't think of a better man I would want to have kids with and raise them with. I love you Grant, to the moon and back, to the furthest star in the galaxy. Come here." Skye wrapped an arm around his shoulder and allowed him to lie down next to her resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you Grant Douglas Ward."

"I love you too, Skye Ward. Forever and always."

"Forever and always." Skye whispered back. Skye closed her eyes, she might have saved Ward but he also saved her.

_The End_

* * *

**_Please please please review _**

**_:D_**

**_xx_**


End file.
